Teddy Bear
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: Warning: Short. Lucy wakes up as someone's personal teddy bear... Fluffy-ish. :P UPDATE: Meh, decided to make it more than one. :D ch.2: Natsu worries about his nakama. Rating gone to T
1. Teddy Bear

**Ookie, so I'm back! Just taking a mini break from Inuyasha (don't worry, I'm still working on my nearly-on-hiatus-but-really-not stories. Uh, I hope that made sense!) So, let me introduce my first FT fanfic! Yay! Okay, enough talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own any of these four characters (or the rest) included in these eensy weensy one-shot. ^w^**

**P.S. I thought this up in just 15 minutes, so it might not sound really good. Yet. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teddy Bear<strong>_

**-:-:-**

Lucy turned around in her sleep and snuggled into the warmth that her covers provided. Curling more into herself, she shivered when something hot caressed her cheek. Yawning, she tried to stretch when she found that she couldn't move. Frowning, she tried to stretch once more, only to have her hands connect with a rock-solid wall. Confused now, Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and found herself tucked rather tightly in the embrace of a certain pink-haired dragonslayer, who was currently asleep at the moment.

"NATSU!" She screeched, cheeks burning hot.

Said person cracked on eye open. "What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed, cheeks red.

"Uh... sleeping?"

"With me acting as your personal teddy bear? I think not."

"But you're so soft and squishy," he whined, pulling her, if even possible, closer to him, chin resting on her head.

"Excuse me?" She mumbled into his chest, trying and failing to sound indignant.

"Just go to sleep, Lucy," he said, voice resonating against her ear.

"How can I if you're this close to me?" She mentally grumbled before obeying the already asleep dragonslayer, his unnatural warmth soothing her back to sleep.

Unknown to the pair, someone giggled wickedly, snapping a picture of the two. "They llliiiiike each other," he purred, ready to take the blackmail to a certain take-over mage in exchange for free fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, I love the ending. It's pretty er, short, but eh. So! Reviews anyone? :P<strong>


	2. Nakama

**I was going to make this a separate one-shot, but then I realized that I was starting to have a lot of ideas for FT (mainly NaLu), so I decided to post them here. :P I currently have three written and will probably write more. (Inuyasha writer's block. *sob*) So yeah. Ooh, I'm also currently writing one with my second favorite couple: Gajevy. XD**

**So that's the news report of the day, hope ya like my second one-shot and leave some comments while you're at it! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakama<strong>_

_**-:-:-:-**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

"Stupid bastards," Lucy grumbled as she slowly made her way home, slightly limping. "Just because I like wearing short skirts doesn't mean I'm easy. Idiots." She chuckled darkly as she opened her door and went inside. "I showed them, though. They won't be coming back anytime soon. Hehe." Closing the door, she let her head rest against its frame and sighed. "I'm exhausted."

Making her way to her room, she wasn't at all surprised to find Natsu and Happy there. What made her ticked off was was the fact that they were jumping all over her bed, laughing like a pair of maniacs.

"Natsu," she growled, releasing a dark aura that made said dragonslayer freeze cold. "L-Lucy, you're back!" he said, quickly jumping to the floor, ignoring Happy' s sniggering as he called him a scaredy-cat.

"What took you so-" he stopped in his tracks, staring at her, who tucked a strand of hair back self-consciously. "What?" she asked defensively as he took in her cuts and bruises, the way she held her left arm protectively and the way she favored her left leg rather than both.

In two strides, he was at her side and examining her arm. "Who did this," he asked quietly as he stared at the two sets of handprints that stood out against her pale skin.

She hesitated. "N-no one," she lied.

"You're lying."

"O-of course not! I just happened to nearly fall in the river and someone caught me just in time."

"Giving you all those nicks and bruises?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"I scraped myself along the way."

"Your ankle?"

"I twisted it." Actually, that part was true.

"Stop lying to me," he said, eyes hidden behind his pink locks.

"But-"

"Lucy!"

She shut her mouth.

"I know this wasn't accidental. The way you hesitated for a split-second and averted your eyes completely gave you away. How can I protect you if you won't even tell me happened?"

She stared at him, shocked, as he finally looked up at her, anger and hurt swimming in those dark eyes of his (hehe, puppy eyes. Ahem, sorry. :P). She blinked and quickly looked away, a light blush coating her cheeks. "Fine," she sighed. "I was on my way home when these group of guys cornered me and asked if I wanted to leave with them. I said no, and one of them grabbed my arm," she broke off as she saw Natsu glaring at the handprints as if he could see the guy that made them and permanently set him on fire. She smiles wryly at the thought before continuing, "saying that I was just playing around with them, since I was obviously dressed like an easy whore and-"

"Hey Luce."

She glanced up at him.

"Where did you say they were," he asked, cracking his knuckles slowly as he began walking towards the door. "I'm all fired up," he said, grinning evilly as a fist caught on fire.

As much as Lucy wanted to let him deal with her harrassers, she felt sorry for them, since they already had enough bruises to land them in a hospital. Hehe. Quickly running towards Natsu, she wrapped her arms around his torso and held him there. "It's fine Natsu. Really. Besides, they won't be bothering me anytime soon," she said, an evil glint in her eyes that almost surpassed his.

He shivered as Lucy unknowingly emitted a dark aura once more.

-:-:-:-:-

Somewhere over the rainbow, 5 guys trembled in fear in their hospital beds as they felt something evil approach. The poor things.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"But thank you for caring anyway," she finished, smiling slightly.

He turned around and placed a hand on her head and an arm around her waist. "Idiot. It's just what a nakama would do," he said, grinning.

She smiled up at him and he quickly looked away, a light red staining his cheeks.

Happy appears out of nowhere and stares up at Natsu. "Natsu, are you blushing?"

"Pshh, 'course not," he grumbled. "Why should I?"

Happy sniggers and flies around the room and out the window. "They liiiiiiiike each other!" he sings at the top of his little lungs.

(^._.^)ﾉ -hope it looks like a cat. :3

* * *

><p><strong>The End. :D<strong>

**I think I made him a bit OOC, but eh, it happens. :P I actually have a second ending to it, but I don't know if I should post it or leave it in my little book of fanfics. XD A~anyways, hope you liked it and review! Please! I adore reviews! (Maybe not the flames... but the rest are amazing. :D)**

**UPDATE: YAY! IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY! Nothing special really... except to me! XD**


End file.
